


pocky light sabers

by clxude



Series: semishira weekend [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Star Wars References, mentions of kylux because I'm trash ahahah what's new, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: “I feel it again,” Eita lifts his hand towards the ceiling, making a claw-like gesture, “the call to the light.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> also known claude spent spent 20 minutes on it because ey has no time   
> betad by sarcasticspacenerd
> 
> semishira weekend/day 1/pocky

_ “I feel it again,”  _ Eita lifts his hand towards the ceiling, making a claw-like gesture, _ “the call to the light.” _

 

“Shut up, Eita.”

 

“How ‘bout  _ you  _ shut up, Kenji?”

 

Kenjirou rolls his eyes as his boyfriend tries to stab him with pocky. Kenjirou doesn’t understand the hype around the snack, but whatever makes his boyfriend happy. 

 

“Hey, Kenji?” Eita rolls onto his stomach to look at Kenjirou’s face. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Do you want to reenact the scene where Kylo Ren kills Han?” 

 

“I would rather reenact the scene where Kylo and Hux make out,” Kenjirou mumbles back, quiet enough that Eita can’t hear. Hopefully, can’t hear.

 

“What was that?”

  
“Nothing,” Kenjirou blushes. “Just eat your fucking pocky.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhh all of the others should be better but I have no time to write anything better today oops  
> comments and kudos are cool I guess. requests are welcome mother-iwa-chan on tumblr


End file.
